Hobo Cop
Hobo Cop is a drunken, rambling hobo, who works as an unofficial on-and-off eighth member of Paradise Police Department. He first appeared in "Welcome to Paradise". Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", the cops of Paradise PD needed to observe a suspicious package in the middle of the road but none of them were willing to risk their lives, in the instance that the package might be a bomb so they found a worthless, rambling hobo on the streets and told him to go investigate the package. That way, if the package did contain a deadly explosive, nobody important would have died. The hobo looked into the bag and all that was in there was a bag of Argyle Meth. After the cops found out about this, they needed to crack down on the Argyle Meth case. Randall assigned Fitz and the hobo to work together. He named the hobo "Hobo Cop" and made him an unofficial member of the team. Fitz did not like having to work with Hobo Cop but he got used to him as time went by. Hob Cop kept mentioning someone named "Betty" and how much she meant to him. While Hobo Cop and Fitz were chilling out in the cop car, outside of Sniffles Pharmacy, when it got robbed. Scared and full of PTSD, Fitz wanted to stay in the car to be safe but Hobo Cop notices that Betty was in danger, so he ran out into the gunfire and saved her, while also inadvertently stopping the robber. It turned out that "Betty" was just a crappy old shopping cart full of random shit. Fitz admired Hobo Cop's courage and asked him to teach him his ways. So he did. Fitz became a crazy old hobo just like Hobo Cop and the two of them became the best of friends. In "Karla", Hobo Cop lived in the trunk of Kevin's Car, where he filled a mayonnaise jar with shit and piss. Kevin's Date was greatly repulsed by this. After she fled, Hobo Cop shoved his hand up the ass of a cat, which served as the car's alarm. The cat escaped from the car and Hobo Cop told Kevin that the toilet paper was running away, while he took another shit in the jar. This means that Hobo Cop wiped his ass with the cat. In "Meet the Jabowskis", Hobo Cop rummaged through the dumpsters and had a bunch of dead bodies in there. He offered to trade with Kevin because he had "doubles" as he pulled out a pair of dead twins. In "Parent Trap", Kevin was kicked out of his house and became homeless. He lived under the highway with Hobo Cop. During his stay there, he found the missing Security Footage of the murder of Terry Two-Toes in the pile of junk contained in Betty. Hobo Cop let Kevin use his TV to watch it. Upon viewing, Kevin learned that the killer of Terry Two-Toes was a member of Paradise P.D. Appearance Hobo Cop is an adult Caucasian male with brown hair. He is a filthy, stinky old hobo with a big, scraggly, messy beard covered in garbage and feces. He wears a dirty old black beanie, a tattered old red hoodie, and ripped up old blue pants, held up by a rope, tied around his waste instead of a belt. He also has a puddle of piss in his pants. He also has torn up, messy brown shoes. He has a few warts on his face and a big black unibrow. Personality Hobo Cop is a crazy old vagabond, who lives under the highway and rummages through the garbage for food and clothing. Hobo Cop seems to suffer from some kind of mental illness as he constantly rambles to himself, making nonsensical comments that have nothing to do with anything. He also has a strong emotional attachment to a shopping cart full of random crap that he even named "Betty", proving that he is in very poor mental health. Hobo Cop is also very perverted. He often jizzes into socks and has sex with dead hookers. Episode Appearances *Welcome to Paradise *Karla *Meet the Jabowskis *Parent Trap *Christmas in Paradise Trivia *His name is a parody on "RoboCop". Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Characters